A Servant's tale of Prince Legolas
by Mingjun
Summary: A tale after the War. Orcs were once elves... what if some evil lingers in Mirkwood and a spell is spun that can turn Legolas into a cruel, senseless devil? Can Ethelia, both his servant and student, save him? Chapt 7 is now up!
1. Chapter one of story

Author's Note: This is my first ever fan fiction so give me reviews. I repeat: GIVE ME REVIEWS. I am the sort of girl who has another world in my head and now I can finally live in it by writing all these down. It's basically romance but action is not amiss! My friends all complain I don't know anything about romance and I am too cynical about love and they predict I am going to die a lonely old hag but. oh well, this is proof I do have a prince charming in my head. Please enjoy! =)  
  
Chapter One: Legolas Returns to Mirk Wood  
  
The horns sounded and Ethelia felt her heart pound once, then twice then proceed to pummel her chest with wild crazy jumps.  
  
The horns, the horns have finally sounded. After what seemed like forever..  
  
Ethelia stopped her work of craving a melon into a phoenix and ran to the window of the palace kitchens, tripping over a sack of flour in her rush.  
  
" My child! Must you always be so clumsy?" Maladiel, the chief cook of the palace kitchen and a mother figure among the rest of the she-elves, scolded her with a knowing smile.  
  
" I am sorry Mala!" Ethelia cried in alarm at the mess of scattered elf flour on the clean marble floor. She craned her neck one more time and looked out the stone window. Nope, those darn trees are still blocking her view of the steep slope up to the palace gates.  
  
Biting her lip to keep herself from vocalizing her excitement, Ethelia took the broom and dust pan and swept the snow-like flour off the floor, taking in the sweet sharp scent that only Elf-flour has.  
  
Maladiel arced one perfect dark eyebrow and gave Ethelia a playfully suspicious look. " So, Prince Legolas has finally returned to our little man cub and the castle."  
  
Ethelia blushed aflame at the mention of that precious name and the other kitchen elves giggled. Ethelia has developed very pale and delicate skin due to her stay with the elves, but it meant that whenever blood rushed up her face, she looked like a flaming goose with strawberries for ears.  
  
" Oh Mala, must you tease me? Let me remind you, and all of you giggling she-elves here for that matter, that you also cried and mourned for his leave on the quest to defeat Sauron. Now he returns worthy of being King, and after fourteen months of absence, I do get tired of dusting empty rooms and tending to empty gardens you know." Ethelia said.  
  
One of the cooks by the name of Isaberth who was taking the cakes from the oven laughed and looked at Ethelia with merry eyes.  
  
" You are but seventeen man-cub, less then the age of a elf in the womb! If there is any one who can determine if our little man-cub had foolishly given too much love to our fair prince, it surely is we thousand year old she-elves!" Isaberth teased.  
  
"Oh, you old hags! I see not how you can reap so much joy from teasing me about Prince Legolas, he is.. He is an elf-prince for pity's sake. As if I will ever, ever, play any significance in his love matters." Ethelia shot back with good nature.  
  
"Oh the vulgarities of man! Hags she call us! Hags! Well!" Isaberth threw up her long pale hands in mock despair amidst general laughter from the rest. " You better escape with that center piece intact before these hags have half a mind to make you the center piece!"  
  
Ethelia laughed and carefully placed her finished phoenix in the middle of the plate of sweet meats and herbs. Then carefully she carried the plate over to Maladiel watching her steps. Maladiel inspected the phoenix and smile with satisfaction. " Your hands are graceful enough not to disappoint a master elf chef my girl."  
  
Ethelia gave a mock curtsy. " Aye, but my feet and legs refuse grace to me still."  
  
Maladiel chuckled and leaned forward, whispered the light spell of warmth and lasting taste over the plate of food and Ethelia pivoted and bore the plate to the dining hall.  
  
It was a long walk down the vast corridors from the kitchen to the dining hall but Maladiel's warming spells kept the dishes from cooling. Ethelia walked down the hall, marveling once again at the beauty she had lived in all her life. Elves are crazy about architecture and nature; every corner, every stone of the palace is a masterpiece made from smooth ivory marble and decorated with natural minerals and crystals. The gardeners made the gardens in such a way that every room seemed to be a garden; with blossoms and leafs trailing everywhere, all fully intact with no blemish. The fragrance in the air spread through breezes of clean air that circulated the entire castle so that no corner ever became musty smelling and the sounds of birds, running springs and swaying branches never ends except when times of darkness falls.  
  
It was in this cocoon of beauty and art that Ethelia had grown up in, the only human in the entire Mirk Wood. Her parents had both been rangers, very skilled in their time and famous for the use of bows and sword, even among elves. When the shadow descended upon Mirk Wood, her parents had joined the elves in battle. Another attempt by the human King to appease the elves and re- engage the allies whom men had betrayed in the first Dark War. By then, Murose, Ethelia's mother, had already become pregnant.  
  
Her father, Archer, had protected the injured Legolas fearlessly till the twentieth orc arrow buried into him and he fell. Ethelia, who came to Legolas and Archer, protected them both but was so injured in the process she only willed herself to live to the birth of her child, which she did not name nor see.  
  
The elves named her Ethelia, the legendary goddess of man who sprang from a cold womb and commanded the stars. And took guardianship over her for rangers did not belong to any country or town that would claim her theirs.  
  
The horns ended in song suddenly and Ethelia knew that the prince was now in the dining hall, sitting and chatting with the Queen and King, the elf ladies and the nobles.  
  
With a sigh, Ethelia pushed open the heavy doors to the hall with one free hand and then walked to the table, scanning the top table for Legolas.  
  
What she saw took her breath away. Could it be because of his long absence that his beauty had diminished in her memories? For Prince Legolas was much, much more beautiful than before. His skin was slightly blemished from the hard journey but already healing back to that perfect ivory tone and texture. His golden-white hair fell like liquid gold upon his sturdy shoulders as his piercing greenish blue eyes surveyed the people in the hall with that same irreplaceable look of wisdom, humility, concern and gentleness.  
  
"Breath Ethelia! Breath! One.. Two." Ethelia gave herself a mental kick and continued her way to the table. Unknowingly, she started to walk in the direction of Legolas instead of the center of the table as she totally lost herself in his presence.  
  
Legolas. Beautiful. Gallant. Brave. Charming. Gentle. Caring. True. Wise.  
  
And so it was that Ethelia tripped on a chair leg and managed to fall------- - right in front of Legolas himself. The masterpiece of two hours work slipped from her grasp as her mouth opened in pure horror.  
  
As if looking in slow motion, a hand with long graceful fingers that looked lean but strong appeared in her field of vision and with one smooth move, held the plate's rim and prevented its fall.  
  
Ethelia looked up, jaws hanging, right into those gentle inquisitive greenish blue eyes. Those eyes were smiling at her, crinkled ever so slightly at the corners.  
  
" Watch out. I see you have not yet mastered grace in these fourteen months, Ethelia. What would Maladiel say if her dish was spoiled?" Legolas asked with a playful arch of an eyebrow.  
  
"The usual, Master Elf. Skin me alive and feed me to the Orcs." Ethelia replied with a shaky grin. A minute ago, watching from afar, she can be captured by the elf's beauty. Now, in close range and under his friendly smile, Ethelia felt normal again. Legolas was a dream. But he was also her tutor and her friend.  
  
Legolas smile became wider. He seldom laughed but his smile outshone all laughter. " Ah, how I missed your simple humor during my journey. But now we meet and you have little changed. Have you been practicing archery and sword or have you been slacking and stealing food from the kitchens?" Legolas asked, a faint smile playing on his lips.  
  
" Both." Ethelia smiled cheekily and Legolas pinched her cheek. A cold and polite cough shattered their minute of happy reunion.  
  
" Ethelia, I believe they need help in. the kitchen?" Lady Liana looked down pointedly from her taller height, hands in a graceful clasp below her chest, exquisite in her grown and with her silver hair flowing down her back like a river. She was smiling but her grayish blue eyes were cold and dull.  
  
Ethelia realized with a start she was blocking Lady Liana from getting to her seat beside Legolas. She bowed her head immediately to hide her flush and prepared to leave, saying, "I beg your forgiveness milady."  
  
As she turned, she heard Legolas's clear tenor voice bidding her. " And so we meet tomorrow morn with the exam."  
  
Ethelia looked back with dismay. " You didn't say there would be an exam."  
  
Legolas laughed, a rare sight indeed. " Sometimes even teachers need some entertainment in a student's folly."  
  
" I much expected this strangely sadistic side of you, Master Elf. Believe me, I have practiced hard, this time I will not be shooting arrows backwards!" Ethelia replied.  
  
Legolas laughed again.  
  
"Ahem" That was Lady Liana.  
  
Ethelia turned and ran, thinking that morning will never come. She still had to neaten up and join the other kitchen elves in the dining hall. This was a night for rejoicing.  
  
Lady Liana followed the running figure with disapproval in her eyes. Turning to Legolas she put on a charming smile and said, " Me Prince, you concern yourself too much with that girl. I have seen you often in her company before you left and now upon your return she has forgotten to call you 'your highness'. Master Elf indeed! She is but a servant."  
  
Legolas frowned slightly. " Servant is her position's title Lady Liana, but to me, she is both my student and my helper. I have vowed to protect her and nurture her to one day become the same greatness her parents were, for I ow them my life."  
  
Lady Liana pouted but that pout when unnoticed by Legolas for the King and Queen and the rest of the court were eager to drill him about the tales of his adventure. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JRR Tolkien You know, I know that it can take 24 hours to upload but this is scary. I want the story to be up now!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, you don't understand. Never Mind. Please. Read. And REVIEW.  
  
And forgive me. what is Legolas's father's name? And his mother? See, I only just read the whole book, dropping off and drooling, or reading upside down on my head does not help much in memorizing facts.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ethelia bounded into Legolas room, no longer panting as she used to. Legolas loved to live up in the highest chamber of the highest tower of the castle.  
  
Before getting used to it, Ethelia had often been reduced to crawling and panting for air by the time she reached the thirtieth floor. Those mornings when she had to deliver the breakfast tray and the hot bath water and clear up the Prince's room, she had often thought of Legolas as a nutty bratty Prince who should get acrophobia as his punishment.  
  
Ethelia pushed the door, made from white wood and craved with elaborate gold leaves, and entered Legolas's room without bothering to knock. Elves are rather predictable creatures really. Legolas is too civil to ever bring a she-elf to bed, he always wakes up all dressed and ready before it is considered a reasonable hour for elves even and so Ethelia had never have to face the Prince in a awkwardly private situation in the mornings.  
  
Today was no different. Yet the familiar picture had one oddity that struck cold fear into her very soul.  
  
Legolas was sitting by the windowsill. His profile as beautiful as a painting in silver robes gritted with gold and his pale gold hair tied neatly in his usual style.  
  
As usual he was looking far south into the tips of those mountains leagues beyond Mirk Wood's boundaries. But this morning, he was holding a seashell to his left ear.  
  
The Calling of the Sea.  
  
Ethelia's gasp of absolute despair was soft but the elf was sharp of hearing and turned around to look at her, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. His eyes were warm but they were unfocused as if he had been dreaming.  
  
" Good morning Ethelia." He said, lowering his chin slightly in that noble, royal manner only a Prince could achieve.  
  
Ethelia choked down the lump in her throat and stepped closer, still bearing the breakfast tray.  
  
" Have the sea gulls flown and called for you?" She asked in a bitter voice.  
  
Legolas looked at her sharply in surprise. " How did you guess?"  
  
"To you I have merely existed in seventeen years out of two thousand my lord. But to me.. Its been my life's work observing you." Ethelia said, then breaking down, she bit her lip hard to prevent tears pooling in her eyes from dropping.  
  
Her downcast eyes did not notice the soundless way Legolas moved across the room. With a startled start, she felt his palm touching her cheek gently. She raised her chin and looked at him. Legolas smiled, pity crossing his features.  
  
" You always refuse to cry. Even when you were little and was being tormented by those elf boys. I remember that." Legolas said simply.  
  
" When do you leave?" Ethelia asked, a tear finally sliding down one cheek and seeping into the cracks between Legolas's fingers.  
  
Legolas looked away, his blue eyes became un-focused and dreamy once more. It was as if a mist had suddenly moved in to cover the surface of a clear blue lake. A dark shadown crept into Legolas's face.  
  
" Not so soon I fear. There is work still for me to do." Legolas replied, his voice turned grave.  
  
"To you foresee. danger?" Ethelia asked tentatively.  
  
" Yes. And duty." Legolas replied, his voice cool and grave.  
  
Ethelia sniffed. This was another reason she hated to cry, she tended to get an extremely runny nose.  
  
Legolas smiled this time and it was like golden sun rays breaking through on a cloudy day. " Why girling, you seem to read me like a book! Even father cannot manage that!"  
  
Ethelia grinned and set the breakfast tray down on the table. She wiped her sleeve across her nose and Legolas covered his eyes with his hand in mock despair.  
  
"Tsk tsk! Is using your sleeve to wipe your nose any proper manner for a lady? Where is your handkerchief?" Legolas demanded.  
  
Ethelia smiled and shrugged guiltily. " Don't know. Lost it." * Sniff.  
  
Legolas reached into his pocket with an exaggerated sigh. Dramatically he banished his own handkerchief in her face, which she shyly accepted.  
  
Breakfast was a quick affair as usual with Legolas. Another predictable thing about him was he always ate little. So one apple, a cup of tea and some elf cake later, Ethelia and Legolas were in the training ground, both with light armor and with their weaponry prepared.  
  
" First of your examination, archery. Your competitor shall be me." Legolas said, taking one arrow out of the quiver and fixing it onto his bow as he spoke.  
  
" WHAT? Competing with you? But I have only practiced shooting continuous bull eyes before." Ethelia complained.  
  
" Who is the teacher here? Am I not a sadistic teacher? This is not even the beginning." Legolas answered, smiling mischievously.  
  
With a soft swish that was so soft no sharp eared enemy could ever catch it, Legolas's arrow went straight into the center of the bulls eye. He clasped his hands together and turned to Ethelia and waited.  
  
"Hympth. I havn't been shooting orc heads all year." Ethelia muttered as she aimed. She let go of the bow string and the arrow flew soundlessly and stuck its head into the white circle around the bulls eye. Legolas beamed with pride. It is no small feat for a seventeen year old girl to shoot smoothly and without sound upon firing.  
  
And so the competition went. Ethelia managed to split Legolas's arrow down the middle to claim the center of the bull eye on her seventh try but her arrow soon suffered the same fate from Legolas. None the less, Ethelia was satisfied when the elf informed her she lost be fifteen points.  
  
" Do I pass?" Ethelia asked.  
  
" Yes, you pass. Seventeen compared to two thousand years of experience, you will soon become the best archer in Mirk Wood." Legolas replied. " But now, the targets shall move."  
  
And with jaws hanging, Ethelia stared at Legolas as if he was crazy as he brought in an entirely new device. It looked like a fairy wheel only instead of seats it had targets, and a strange array of mechanical gears. As she watched, Legolas flipped a switch and the targets started to swirl clockwise, then anti-clockwise, all at random patterns.  
  
" Get every arrow into each bull eye and you may ask me any five questions. Go!" Legolas yelled.  
  
Ethelia swallowed and positioned her arrow, sweat beading her brow. " Concentrate. Clear your mind of other worries." Legolas advised.  
  
_-----______----________________________________---------------------- ________  
  
Ethelia looked at her performance smugly. Every arrow was dead center and all the targets had one arrow only. "Beautiful work. A masterpiece. Marvelous, if I do say myself." She said smugly, stretching her tired arm muscles. Her quiver had been emptied ten times that day.  
  
" And you do say so yourself. You remind me of Gimli." Legolas said, laughing.  
  
" My five questions?" Ethelia inquired,  
  
"Shoot." Legolas replied.  
  
" What did you foresee?"  
  
Legolas paused, then gravely, he replied, " The Dark Elves are coming to attack Mirk Wood. They wish to use it as a nesting ground for evil."  
  
" When will it happen?"  
  
" Soon, very soon. They know that Sauron's power has died and our numbers are less after the war. It will be too soon. I have already informed the council, thankfully we have allies."  
  
"When do you leave for the Sea?"  
  
" After I save Mirk Wood from the Dark Elves. The calling is getting stronger already."  
  
" Will you miss me when you leave?"  
  
" I will, Ethelia. But once I cross the sea, I will forget even the hurt of missing those I care on Middle Earth."  
  
" Do you love me?"  
  
Legolas blinked. Ethelia flushed crimson.  
  
" Sorry, I was just kidding. Ha." Ethelia stammered, blood rushing in her ears and heart pounding.  
  
Legolas looked at Ethelia, considering the question seriously. It is very seldom that a elf of the fairer race falls for a human but Ethelia did not look ugly to him. She looked. well she looked pretty actually. Long silky black hair that shone copper or brown depending on the Sun's shade. Sincere eyes that sometimes shone liquid brown with piercing black pupils, other times totally back glinting silver like the night sky. She was fair, even by elves standards.  
  
" I love you." Legolas replied, a wonderful smile coming to his mouth. Ethelia looked up, eyes wide with surprise and hope. Ethelia's heart sang with joy.  
  
" Why, I remember when you were still a baby. Remember the time when you were three and out of curiosity tried to use father's shaving blade and cut yourself instead?" Legolas doubled up with laughter at that memory.  
  
Ethelia's heart promptly sank to her naval.  
  
Oh, stupid Legolas. She turned and walked off without a word. Legolas followed, still chuckling. 


	3. chapter three

Thank you! Thank you for such lovely Reviews!!! Now I know Thranduil is Legolas's father. Good good. Ok, I am getting sick of mushy romance. ( This does not mean I cannot be romantic Sher, and Jie Ying, and Fiona, and Michelle, and. oh forget it.)  
  
Well, I have been thinking and I think its time for some action is it not? Ha! And who says a young 17 year old human girl cannot join the war on her own account?  
  
And Lady Liana.. Is she a spy for the dark elves or just another female elf lusting for Legolas?  
  
Chapter three  
  
" Prince Legolas, you are much needed for an emergency council meeting in the King's garden!" A minister with a trailing snowy hair and wide boyish eyes hailed upon their arrival back within the castle. He had obviously been in a rush to find them from his expression.  
  
Ethelia glanced at Legolas quickly. The minister was someone from the council, in one of the lower positions quite similar to that of an assistant secretary. She could not really remember his name but if this urgent meeting was to be held in the King's garden, it foretold that something severe and ill is going to happen.  
  
Ethelia swallowed. Of the elves, Prince Legolas was the strongest in the gift of fore sight, even better than King Thranduil. She felt sure this was the war with the dark elves Legolas had mentioned.  
  
Legolas nodded his thanks and replied. " I will be there immediately after I have returned my weapons and armor. Thank you for your trouble."  
  
The minister bowed back deeply and hurried off to inform Thranduil and the Council that the message has been delivered. Legolas turned to Ethelia.  
  
" Well then, lets go. We have to hurry now." And starting off to the store room for weapons, Legolas walked with a fast stride, his long legs making it hard to Ethelia to keep up.  
  
" I can help you take care of your armor first Master Elf." Ethelia offered.  
  
Legolas smiled and said, " I have always taught you that every warrior treats his weapons and armor with respect. It is my duty to polish and re- arrange mine and your duty to tend to your bow and arrows."  
  
" Warrior's duty indeed. And the Prince's duty to his country?" Ethelia replied, smiling because she had the chance to retort.  
  
Legolas stopped and looked straight at Ethelia's face, one shapely eye brow lifted slightly as his eyes melted into the warmth of a prideful smile.  
  
" Ah, indeed you are wiser than me childling. I shall have to burden you then." Legolas said.  
  
Ethelia stared into those eyes. When Legolas smiled, his whole profile radiated light. His lashes were long and soft... those cute soft bags formed under his eyes when they smiled. All Ethelia wanted to do at that time was to say something extremely clever and impressive.  
  
"Ahhh.. Ok." Ethelia managed to say, untangling her tongue.  
  
Legolas handed her his bow and arrow. Then he unclasped his light armor and handed that to her also. Turning, he set off purposefully after the path of the minister.  
  
Ethelia watched him go, feeling the urge to kick herself. Oh well. She shall oil the armor, rub rosin over the bow strings and sharpen their arrows. Then, she was going to be the one to serve the lunch to the council in the King's garden, she could easily persuade Maladiel to leave the task to her. And then, she was going to have to rely on her sharp ears to find out what she wants to know.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Maladiel clasped her hands in agony as Ethelia swayed left, then right, then tipped a little, then managed to swing back to balance with the tray of food intact.  
  
" Whoaa. oops.. Sorry, coming through, excuse me." Ethelia shouted as she zig zagged across the kitchen to the doors.  
  
" You really think she can manage it? It is for the council themselves! I can hardly bear to imagine what would happen if she spilled food on council wise men!!!" Aron, a kitchen boy elf only three hundred years old, sniggered.  
  
" Oh well, its just typical food for meetings. they hardly eat during meetings like this anyway. Just a pot of sweet tea and winter berries with sugar. she should manage." Maladiel replied. But in her head, she was desperately thinking away all the obstacles Ethelia may trip over on the way.  
  
Ethelia was having a hard time of it, she was walking very slowly but the delicate china cups still vibrated, as if taunting her.  
  
Ethelia's plan was to place the tray on the table near the Spring of Truth in the garden, then climb up the old white tree above the council meeting's heads and listen in. With all her earlier secret explorations of the forest, Ethelia could climb like a squirrel.  
  
As planned, she stepped through the entrance, completely overgrown with ivy blossoming fresh green leaves and tiny white flowers with yellow centers. The garden was an oasis; countless flowers, ferns, herbs and fruit hanging from branches all grew in an exciting wild and beautiful way. The Spring of Truth bubbled merrily and she caught sight of Thranduil, Legolas and the other members sitting on chairs and deep in conversation, their secretaries busy keeping records with a long eagle feather scribbling over parchment. Thranduil was dressed in gold and white, looking kingly and grand. Legolas was leaning forward, one hand supporting his chin as he thoughtfully assessed the views of the others, ignorant of a small robin perching on his shoulder. He was dressed in a deep green robe with white linings. The other members of the Council were all in snowy white robes. To her surprise, even Gandalf was there, his white was the only colour among them that seemed to reflect the Sun's white radiance. Even at a distance she could feel Gandalf's power.  
  
Ethelia quietly put the try down and as predicted, no one took notice of her or the food. Then silently and with surprising grace, Ethelia slipped behind the thick forestry. Keeping an eye on the elder elves and Gandalf, she shifted slowly but surely like a grey shadow avoiding branches and twigs, finally reaching the age old white tree. With quick agility, she climbed without leaning too much weight on the thinner branches and perched on the usual fork right in the middle, where she could comfortably sit and listen, watching the meeting below here through a small gap among the leaves.  
  
" The Dark Elves have threatened us before, and it is indeed possible that they wish to break in again after Sauron's fall. I am not the only one to notice their sudden disappearance when the war begun, I am sure they are plotting to take Mirkwood again." One minister was saying.  
  
" Many of us have died in war, another few thousand have crossed the Sea and more of us are feeling the call. Mirkwood has naught to give us now. why risk another war? Let us sent diplomats and gifts and sustain the peace." Said a shorter minister, looking slightly plump.  
  
Thranduil frowned slightly. " We have sent diplomats before Meren, and the Dark Elves kept them prisoner until the threat of war forced them to return our diplomats. But during our war with Sauron, I fear they have re-armed and made themselves more powerful with the remaining evil of Middle Earth. There will be little hope of sustaining peace, however much I pray for it. Still, Meren has one point. We are leaving, the Age of the Elves is ending, is there any need to defend ourselves and risk turmoil again?"  
  
Legolas spoke up, his voice melodious and clear above all the other mutterings of discussion. " Father, I have heard the Sea's calling."  
  
Amidst stunned looks and deadly quiet, Legolas added, " But I will stay. And we will fight. There should be no weak excuses in this. The Dark Elves have been a constant threat, but they also have always been too weak to win us and that is the only thing that has kept them from destroying us. Now they are strong and has a mighty army, I have fore seen it. Their leader Dargon has been selling favors to Saruman for years now, our Hobbit friends found these records when the Ents trapped Saruman. They have wolves, and dark magic. Mirkwood has been my home, and yours. Mirkwood has nurtured us, and is the place of memories. And I say we fight for these memories, and fight for these woods, be it that we are soon to be gone. My travel with humans has taught me much. Humans live shorter lives but they defend their believes strongly. Our Age is ending, but not our fighting spirits. Bowing to the Dark Elves and sending gifts will accomplish nothing but tarnish all that our ancestors have fought for."  
  
Gandalf who have been smoking, took his pipe out of his mouth and smiled. "Thranduil, your son is worthy of kingship! He has spoken wisely, exactly what I was trying to say."  
  
Ethelia blinked. Gandalf looked more like a friendly old grandfather now, smoking a pipe and smiling. Funny old man.  
  
"Aye", said Thranduil looking at Legolas with pride, " But I think our line may really end now. Legolas had fallen more in love with the woods and the people than to any particular elf, I fear heirs will be an impossibility." He chuckled, and the atmosphere lightened, although Meren looked at Legolas with a lofty disapproval.  
  
As the atmosphere lightened and the company went on to discuss boring topics of numbers and strategy, Ethelia looked up and nearly choked on the lemon leaf she had plucked earlier to chew on. For although it was hard to spot, there was Lady Liana's face peering through a gap between the leaves on the tree opposite of Ethelia!  
  
Ethelia instinctively moved backwards to hide herself better, wondering why on Middle Earth a gallant lady such as she would be hiding and spying in the same manner of a kitchen servant.  
  
Lady Liana was Meren's daughter and have been prided the fairest lady of them all. Thranduil had often tried to get Legolas to notice her in the past, allowing her on their trips and inviting her to parties and to dine near Legolas all these years.  
  
Is she spying on Legolas too? If so, her eyes are certainly not that of a dreamy lovesick puppy. Instead those dark eyes were hard and calculating. Ethelia felt a cold chill.  
  
Suddenly, Lady Liana looked up, straight at her observer, her dark eyes suddenly flashed with such loath that Ethelia cried out in fright and promptly lost her perch on the tree.  
  
The meeting was gravely disturbed as Ethelia's head, arms and upper body suddenly sprouted from the tree branches above them.  
  
Gandalf was the only one without surprise. He chuckled.  
  
Ethelia went completely red right up to her ears as she dangled there in absolute misery. Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " What are you doing there my student?" He asked in a polite tone.  
  
"Dangling, Master Elf." Ethelia replied sadly.  
  
Then as an after thought, she hastily nodded at the King and the ministers, adding, " Begging you pardon, your majesty, and, er, wise elder elves. I am sorry but it is hard to courtesy nicely upside down."  
  
" Get down from there Ethelia." Legolas said with a sigh as Thranduil and Gandalf laughed at her antics. Some of the ministers were smiling but Meren looked black in the face.  
  
" Ok." Ethelia said. She tugged at her foot. No good, it was stuck, on the branches. She reached up and tried to grab a branch. Nay dah, too far to reach.  
  
Legolas looked on, trying not to smile.  
  
"I think I am stuck." Ethelia said, trying to smile sweetly.  
  
" Go carry her down Legolas. Before the blood rushes into her head and she faints in front of us all." Thranduil said, chuckling.  
  
" Thank you your majesty! " Ethelia answered gratefully as Legolas went forward and wrapped his arms around Ethelia's middle.  
  
With a couple of pulls and shaking of her leg, Ethelia managed to free her foot. As Legolas supported her down, she was suddenly aware of his chest pressing against her back. It felt lean and strong and the fabric was smooth and silky. He smiled like peaches and fresh air. Ethelia closed her eyes, afraid that Legolas could hear her heart thumping painfully in her chest.  
  
Legolas set Ethelia gently down on her feet and released her, smiling as he ruffled up her hair.  
  
" Next time childling, don't lose your balance. Now run before we decide your punishment." He whispered in her ear, his breathe warm on her ear.  
  
Legolas left and went back to his seat and soon they were back in conversation. He hardly noticed that one ear on Ethelia's head was much much redder than the other ear.  
  
Ethelia ran. Out of the garden before she could do further embarrassment to herself. Childling indeed. He always call he that, as if she was an infant, or a naughty child who knows nothing.  
  
" He is leaving. The Age of Elves is dying. What then? Do I have to live with humans?" Ethelia thought, sitting down on a patch of leaves at the garden's gate.  
  
" Oh no he won't. Childling indeed. I am no child anymore. They will all leave me eventually but not before I show myself worthy of other things than pranks. This war will be mine, even if females are not allowed and I am still not a Master Ranger."  
  
Ethelia stood up and walked out with determination.  
  
" Ethelia." A sweet female voice called. Ethelia turned to see Lady Liana smiling sweetly at her. She gave a start, she had completely forgotten about Lady Liana hiding up a tree!  
  
" Yes milady?"  
  
" Help me pass this to Maladiel, I have forgotten to return this tonic to her." Lady Liana said and extended her hand. Ethelia eyes widened, for she was holding a clear glass vial filled with shining liquid, emitting light like a white star.  
  
" What is it milady? I have never seen a tonic like this before." Ethelia asked in wonder, gingerly taking the vial in her own hand.  
  
Unseen by Ethelia, Lady Laina's lips curled into a predator like smile. " It is a rare cure, it gives the drinker strength and power and most importantly, it can rid an elf of the urge to cross the Sea for a while. For alas, though the Sea had called to me long before, my duty demands me to stay by the King and my father's side."  
  
" You may keep the vial if Maladiel is willing, the vial keeps one safe from evil. Always keep it near you dear child and you shall never be lost and afraid." Liana added.  
  
As Ethelia watched the glowing vial in her hand, and murmured her thanks, Lady Liana gave one last smile. A victorious smile as if she had caught a prey. Then she departed gracefully and was gone by the time Ethelia looked up. 


	4. chapter four

Hihi! I must say my muses are not disappointing me. I have got the whole story intact in my mind now. but I'm not going to tell ya!! ( Evil smile, Hehehehehehehe. Muahahahahahaha)  
  
Anyway, school is starting. Urgh. And I have Chemistry and Physics and Maths still undone. Double urgh. +_+  
  
Oh well, I still have this tiny place to run too. don't worry about that vial too much. it has a spell on it. Ethelia won't remember it, she'll just dreamily carry it in her pocket alllll the way till this dramatic ending where. =)  
  
Okok! Haha, thanks for the fantastic reviews. Please REVIEW for this one!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ethelia walked carefully, watching her step as she tried to move in the same graceful, silent and fast way like Legolas. They were on another tracking lesson. Legolas had let one of the horses, Arian, run free in Mirkwood again and Ethelia is supposed to lead him to it.  
  
Ethelia walked on, stooping occasionally to the ground for a quick but comprehensive survey. The horses belonging to the Elves ran light-footed, but she felt sure that she was hot on the trail. A bent blade of grass, a clump of nibbled daisies, a shade of the shape of a hoof pawing the ground and the sharp scent of horse sweat left on some low hanging branches all led Ethelia to the horse. So far, Ethelia is making good progress, she had improved a lot after sneaking out for secret forest tracking on her own countless times.  
  
Legolas followed behind, deliberately lagging so that the human can stay in the lead. He looked at Ethelia's back with pride. She was an outstanding student, her skill would, in perhaps another five or six years, equal the tracking skills of Aragorn, son of Arathorn himself.  
  
But something was disturbing Legolas. It seemed to him that the trees were especially quiet today. Usually Legolas enjoyed his walks in Mirkwood, he would lean around to listen to the tree's whispers, which soothed him, or he would gaze skywards and watch what the sky is doing. Even as an elfling, the trees, the wind and the living creatures of Mirkwood had always been friendly and open to him.  
  
Today, the trees were silent. As if some deep secret or fear stopped them from swaying. No wind blew and no creatures have appeared.  
  
The back of Legolas's neck prickled as the tension increased. But the trust he had for Mirkwood had been so deeply instilled in him that he decided not to tell Ethelia and continue the lesson.  
  
Ethelia's mind started to drift off to other matters too since the trail has become too apparent for her by now.  
  
There was something nagging her at the back of her mind. Something--- but what? Since she left the King's garden two days ago she had not slept well, with fitful dark dreams in the night and she had awoken to find herself, each time, entangled in the blankets she had trashed, one hand in her pocket clasping the cool vial so hard her knuckles turned white.  
  
There was a piece missing. What had happened after she left the King's garden? The vial was a present, it is precious and important. VERY important. but why and when she got the present and who had given it to her.. She could not remember it no matter how hard she tried to will herself to think.  
  
All she knew was that the vial, and its contents, were vital to her.  
  
No one must know. It is mine. The dark thought crossed her mind and Ethelia's face momentarily went blank, her eyes straight.  
  
Then the moment passed and Ethelia looked down at her feet, as if she had not been troubled at all. She sprinted, then stooped low and looked at the dark soil disheveled under her.  
  
"This is weird. Why would Arian suddenly be so startled?" Ethelia asked Legolas, completely puzzled. There was nothing that would harm a horse in these woods.  
  
Legolas walked up and bend to inspect the ground too. " Yes, this is indeed strange. Arian stopped here, halted in fact. All four hooves dug deeply into the ground as he stopped, alert to something. Then the path quickly switches to his left."  
  
"There are no drops of blood and no exterior signs of attack." Ethelia added. " I think we should follow him Master Elf."  
  
Legolas nodded, the worry in his eyes becoming more apparent. " The forest is still today." He whispered, narrowing his eyes as he looked deep into the forestry. Then, spotting something Ethelia did not see, he sprang to life and ran.  
  
Ethelia bit back a curse and rushed to catch up. It was impossible, Legolas could move like lightening when he wanted to. Branches came down and scratched her face as she ran, roots seemed to reach out to trip her, invisible branches seemed to reach low to tear at her cloak.  
  
Why is the forest so aggressive today? I have done nothing to offend them! Ethelia thought in alarm, keeping her eyes on the fleeing blond figure of Legolas far ahead.  
  
Legolas stopped, finally finding what he had been seeking.  
  
There was Arian. The white horse bowed his head in sadness, nuzzling the cheek of his fallen companion.  
  
It was Balin, the elf sent as a diplomat to the dark elves by King Thranduil only a day ago. He was dead, sword still clasped in his dead cold fingers, the other hand over his chest, where a dagger stayed cruelly imbedded.  
  
Blood stained the grass and the tree trunk that supported him. Elfish blood.  
  
Ethelia caught up finally, panting as she reached Legolas's side. Then her eyes widened in disbelief and horror at the scene before her. She turned to Legolas and jumped.  
  
For the first time in her life, Legolas was not smiling or gentle. His features were frozen into a stone hard rage. His eyes blazed.  
  
Without a word, he stepped to Balin's side, then kneeling down, he brushed the strands of white hair from Balin's face and whispered: Parma ando umbar thule ore vala. ( May thy spirit enter the light.)  
  
Ethelia watched, mouth open in wonder as a golden mist started to surround Balin's body and burned brighter and brighter. Balin started to fade, slowly but surely, into that golden mist and it seemed to Ethelia as if something in the air had lifted. When Ethelia blinked again, there was no longer any sign of Balin, save the slightly bent grass and the blood stains which indicated that an elf had laid there.  
  
Arian neighed softly. Legolas stood, closed his eyes and bowed, his back to Ethelia.  
  
Ethelia caught a sudden movement. Out of pure instinct, she leapt, crying " Watch out!"  
  
A soft swish was all Legolas heard before Ethelia crashed down on him and pushed him to one side. Then came a cry of utter pain.  
  
Legolas turned, swinging quickly to his feet. Ethelia lay on the ground, unconscious, a black arrow impaled into her left shoulder, protruding from her back----  
  
And the dark elves jumped down soundlessly from the tree tops. The trees around the spot where Balin had been slain seemed to open up, twisting and swaying violently, revealing ugly black centers and from each trunk spiders the size of Legolas's fist crawled out, first hundreds, then thousands.  
  
" You have fallen into our trap, Prince." The leader, a darkly handsome elf with black eyes, hair and frightening pale skin sneered, revealing sharp white canines. All the dark elves pulled back their bowstrings, each with a black arrow aiming Legolas and Ethelia.  
  
Grimly, Legolas drew his long sword. Arrows rained down, Legolas moved swiftly, arms a blur as he deflected the arrows swiftly and skillfully. Then running to Ethelia, he heaved her over his shoulder. Arian, as if on cue, reared up and stomped on some of the dark elves, trampling them to the ground, his eyes rolling madly in fear and anger.  
  
Legolas fought on, his eyes like razors and as if some fearsome, ancient being had reared up its withered head behind that young face, the elf prince opened his mouth and called, in a language even more ancient than Middle Earth: Saureen Methedias!  
  
A white glow emitted from him and the black spiders fell back, tripping over their numerous hairy legs in fear. The dark elves shouted in alarm for it was as if some of the trees in the forest had shifted and moved suddenly to surround them.  
  
These trees were old and tall and strong, and as if bent by a hurricane they trashed their branches at the dark elves, impaling some straight through, knocking others and throwing them up into the air like peddles, where they fell many miles away and lay there, dead.  
  
"Retreat!" The leader yelled but there could be no retreat from Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood's anger. The trees surrounded them, and trapped them.  
  
"The girl the girl! Attack the girl!" Some now shouted as the attacks were now aimed at Ethelia. Legolas cursed and ran to Arian. With one swift motion, he jumped up onto Arian's bare back, Ethelia still motionless over one shoulder. Cradling Ethelia's head against his chest, he and Arian leapt right over the spiders as Legolas deflected still more arrows with his other free hand holding his sword. Moving like one, Arian bore Legolas away from the danger.  
  
As the dark elves tried to give chase, the Earth itself trembled violently. The dark elves stood there, afraid and unsure, but not completely defeated. Then the ground beneath them gave way, refusing to bore their vile feet. The elves and the spiders fell, screaming and hissing, into a dark chasm beneath.  
  
Then the earth closed over them. The forest was suddenly silent again, but cold and dark. Sunlight ceased to enter again on that spot. Some spiders scurried away, back to the dark corners where they came.  
  
Far away by now, Legolas looked around frantically. The forest had become completely foreign to him now. He felt drained, as if whatever summon he had called out mindlessly a minute ago had bonded him to every rock, every grain of soil and every splinter of wood in Mirkwood.  
  
He closed his eyes and was immediately hit by a fury of emotions. Disgust and contempt the forest trees felt, greed and evil the trees with black centers felt, the heartbeat of every creature, even a moth or a honey bee, presented itself clearly into Legolas's mind.  
  
Legolas gasped. It was as if hurling himself into a wall of emotions over and over again. Then he focused, and felt the cold weak heart beats of the girl lying against his chest, her breaths coming shallowly and unevenly. Strangely, Legolas found that the outside world slowly faded back to normal as he focused his entire mind on Ethelia. Calming down, Legolas rode on. His immediate task now is to save Ethelia. The black arrow is deadly. Dark elves are famous for their poisons. 


	5. chapter five

Hello everyone again, thanks for the reviews. =) Ok, I know I should be doing chemistry right now but school is really going to start and I might as well type one more chapter. Once school starts, it'll be one chapter per week only, which is a pain since I really like to write.  
  
Ok, some replies to some reviewers first:  
  
Gambit Gurl Isis: Hi, thanks for reading and reviewing all three chapters! Some people would have given up and gotten completely fed up with my gross English by now. I'll try to improve it, but can't say I have much confidence in that statement since English is only a second language to me. Oh well, hope you like the story though and thanks for the advice given. =)  
  
Kae: Thank you! Keep reading!  
  
The Sylvan Sisters: Whoa. what are you, writing an essay? Didn't know things will be so bad you want to cry, I was sort of aiming to get tears later on in the story. ( Okok, don't flame up, I get what you mean!) Yeah, I actually HAVE seen the film, but only once a year, getting the VCD is pointless when my monthly allowance barely keeps me alive. Fine, I admit, I am not a LOTR expert, but then again I never pretended to be. -_- Oh, and my English? Bear with it and just follow the story if there really is a *hint of potential and so much absurdities in the story to get you worked up about it! You know, at first, I just thought, you were really lame, I am THE AUTHOR here, what's her problem with what I WANT TO IMAGINE?? Then I un- blocked you because after reading your review again, I suddenly found myself grinning at my own ability to drive someone mad. So keep reading and flaming, lets see how mad I can drive you. =)  
  
Sher: Hi, I forced you to review, I know, but you don't have to make it so darn OBVIOUS!!! Chapter one?? You are only at chapter one????? Oh yeah, and 4J02 guys were lousy to you, I agree.  
  
AAR Rocks My Socks: I am updating. two chapters a day is pretty much my maximum speed. But thanks for your reviews, they made me want to write a lot more!  
  
Maki82: I am a huge manga fan too! Problem is, I read the Chinese versions only, so once I enter a manga fanfic site, all the Japanese names leave me utterly directionless. -_-"  
  
Trinity Valyntine: Hmmm. your name attracted me coz I just came back from a trip to Trinity college. And then your e-mail address also gave me some lasting impression. Mine is Athena_blessings@hotmail.com. hope we may have other stuff in common!  
  
Whoa. this is long. Next time I think I'll just reply to flames, since those are so so SO long.  
  
Chapter five.  
  
Legolas glanced down at Ethelia. Her face has started to turn bluish and her hands felt unnaturally cold and clammy. Black shadows have formed around her eyelids and beads of cold perspiration dotted her upper lip. Still, Legolas could see that she was fighting the poison seeping through her bloodstream, her lips fixed in a determined grim line and her eyebrows in a tight frown.  
  
" Arian, you may stop now. The danger has passes, but I fear that your pace will only help the poison spread faster within Ethelia. If she continue to bump along on your back, the poison will reach her heart." Legolas said.  
  
Arian stopped, snorting gently and turned his neck to look at the girl with concerned eyes. Legolas carried Ethelia down and stood, supporting her limp form with one arm below her knee and the other around her shoulders.  
  
"Run for aid Arian, the forest may have changed but there will be friendly guides still. Bear this message for me." Hastily, Legolas set Ethelia down on a soft bed of grass and leafs making sure that she was on her weight was resting on her right shoulder. Then, tearing away a strip of cloth from his tunic, he bit his index finger sharply and begin to write a hasty account of what had happened to Thranduil with his blood.  
  
". sent a healer here for Ethelia is injured by a poison arrow." Legolas finished the message and wrapped the cloth around one of his arrows. Arian bend down and took it between his teeth, for he had no straps or saddle to hold the message. Legolas gave the horse a pat on the neck.  
  
"Go." he whispered. Arian turned and soon disappeared behind the trees.  
  
Legolas sat down beside Ethelia and gently lifted her up into a sitting position, resting her head on his chest so that the arrow coming out of her back was untouched. Then, eyes set for a grim purpose; he slowly curled his fingers around the feathered end of the black arrow.  
  
He must pull the arrow out, smoothly and swiftly. And wobble, and tiny mistake as the arrow slides out from the wound, could lead to further damage to nerve and muscle.  
  
"Forgive me Ethelia." Legolas murmured, then tightening his hold into a strong grip, he pulled the arrow out, thick with blood right to the arrowhead, from Ethelia's shoulder.  
  
Ethelia's body reacted with pain instantly. A grimace passed her features and her body rocked sharply in a spasm of pain. But other than that, Ethelia made no sound and as if some offending object have been removed, her posture relaxed slightly and her frown lightened.  
  
Legolas inspected the arrowhead, under the layer of Ethelia's blood. He could still detect some of the greenish brown poison that had been smeared on it.  
  
Ethelia still had her leather pouch with her. Legolas untied it from her belt and sighed with relief at the sight of some Athelas leaves. Then getting up with Ethelia's leather pouch, he removed the leaves and put those in his own pouch. Now that the pouch was empty, Legolas decided to use it to hold some water.  
  
Soon, Legolas was back and much relieved that Ethelia still lay there, unharmed. Kneeling beside her, he used a short knife and cut off one sleeve carefully, pulling away the cloth that covered her shoulder so that the wound was revealed, he observed with dismay that the blood pouring from her wound was no longer red, but black.  
  
Legolas poured some of the spring water onto the wound, then covered it with the Athelas leaves, Tearing off another strip of cloth from his tunic, he started to bandage Ethelia's shoulder.  
  
Ethelia stirred slightly, her lips have dried up and the skin had cracked. Legolas lifted her chin slightly and pinched the two sides of her cheeks so that her mouth opened. Tearing the remaining Athelas into tiny strips, he dropped this into the water and swirled it around, till a wholesome smell emitted from the pouch and the water sparkled a little despite the lack of sunlight.  
  
Legolas poured a little of the water into Ethelia's mouth, but to his dismay she did not respond. The precious remedy streamed away from the corner of her lips.  
  
Wasted. Legolas sighed.  
  
Tipping back his head, he poured some of the liquid into his mouth, then dropping down to regard Ethelia thoughtfully for a while, he stooped low till his faces was only inches from hers.  
  
Supporting the back of her neck gently, he tilted her head a little bit side ways and lowered his mouth onto hers. When he was satisfied that most of the liquid had gone down her throat, Legolas proceeded to repeat the task till most of the medicinal water had been swallowed, leaving only fragments of Athelas behind on the bottom of the pouch.  
  
Legolas looked down on the unconscious form in his arms one more time, the thoughtful expression crossing his features once more. This is really the most lady-like moment Ethelia had ever looked like to him, for she was no longer teasing, or grinning goofily, or tripping over her feet for that matter.  
  
She just lay there, eyelashes resting darkly against her cheek bones, face without any expression. A twinge of pink has returned to her cheeks and her lips. Her breathing became more steady.  
  
Legolas looked on with interest he did not know he had in him before. His eyes half closed and his head dropped lower, as if he was going to kiss her.  
  
" Prince Legolas!" Legolas looked up and broke into a grateful smile. Arian snorted , he had brought much needed aid indeed. King Thranduil and Gandalf have come to their rescue, with a dozen elves behind bringing another horse for Legolas and a wagon, which was for Ethelia.  
  
Legolas stood up but all that went on seemed a little far away after that. He remembered that on the ride back he had answered all of Thranduil and Gandalf's questions as best as he could.  
  
But the thing he remembered most clearly was the number of times he glanced back at Ethelia's profile, half hidden in the wagon. 


	6. chapter six

Hi everyone! I finally have the time to write!! ( Actually, no, I was doing chemistry a minute ago and I still have not finished that piece of junk--- erm, I mean homework.) Can't wait to start typing the story but I'll have to answer some reviews first.  
  
Defiance99: Heheh, really glad you like the story. Get your story up and online soon kz? =D  
  
The Sylvan Sisters: Why am I not surprised? Thanks for another long essay, anyway, frankly some of the stuff you say does make sense, and I do not want to limit my reviews to just friendly and supportive ones either. Still, I am ultimately writing what I like, not to please anyone. If you have the time, please continue to read and review and see if this gets worse or better. =b  
  
Trinity Valyntine: Since school started there'll be plenty of stuff to do, concerts, orientation for the new comers, homework. can you believe that school starts at 7.30 a.m and ends at 5.30p.m?? I'll try my best to write as frequently as possible though! =)  
  
AAR Rocks My Socks: I absolutely love your reviews, they make me want to write!!!!! Keep reading please!!  
  
yonfi : Hehehz, thanks Meli. Keep reading kk and hope we get to watch TROY really soon!  
  
Just a Girl with Advice : I know! I know! This is really bad. I only found out about the Dark Elves problem AFTER the whole storyline has been established. ( Author bangs head repeatedly on wall.) Hmmm. ok, here's an explanation for it, it may be lousy, but.. It's better than nothing. Sigh. Let's say that the Dark Elves are elves that have completely turned their backs on Valinor and the Havens, they totally became an ambitious and evil lot, and they believe that Middle Earth should be for them. Because of this, the Dark Elves lost their right to cross the sea to eternal bliss, and they strongly believe that elves such as Legolas are mere traitors to the true belief of dark elves. So, they call themselves Dark Elves, as in, with a capital D, because they feel that THEY are the REAL elves, the rightful owners of Mirkwood, the elves with the ONE TRUE WAY OF THINKING. Erm.. Ok, that's the best I can do. In the meantime, I sure as heck is going to avoid typing "Dark Elves", which is going to be really difficult especially with a war coming up in Mirkwood.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ethelia squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to focus. Something blackish was hovering above her head. She tried to lift her hand to brush it away, but she found out that her arm would not obey the command.  
  
The shadow shifted in shape and slowly became clearer. Ethelia realized that Lady Liana was standing by her, bending over her so that her black hair trailed down and covered Ethelia's head, as if a curtain.  
  
Ethelia felt as if she was in a dreamlike state. Dreamily, she thought she saw Lady Liana's pale lips curl into a tiny smile before she lowered her head further so that her lips were right beside Ethelia's ear.  
  
" He is leaving soon. all your life you have loved and worshipped him. but it will all be for nothing. he shall leave. and after all your sacrifices. he merely turns his back." Lady Liana whispered, her voice soft but distinctively clear in Ethelia's ear.  
  
A cold feeling of dread and loneliness settled in the pit of Ethelia's stomach. She swallowed and tried to say something, but her voice died in her throat.  
  
" He had always looked down on you. he thinks he is so mighty. he does not even care for your life. he was the one who lead you into the woods despite the obvious signs of danger. he is happily receiving his crown now. in the grand hall. receiving bows and praises with that smug smile. and what are you doing? Lying here. in pain. all alone. dying." The voice gradually turned into a soft hiss. Ethelia could no longer see anything, everything turned dark before her eyes. Yet the voice continued persistently in her head.  
  
"Kill him. use the vial. make him stay. it is your right." This last sentence played itself over and over in her head, until Ethelia tossed and turned in agony.  
  
"Ye---", Ethelia started to say.  
  
" Ethelia! Are you all right? Ethelia, my girl, do wake up." Maladiel called.  
  
Ethelia opened her eyes, blinking with confusion. She looked around and saw that she was lying in her own bed in her room. As she tried to sit up, a sharp pain shot up her left shoulder, which seemed to jolt her rib cage. Ethelia gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ethelia asked, turning to Maladiel, gingerly touching her shoulder.  
  
Maladiel raised her eyebrows high up to her hairline. "What a nice question to ask someone who has been tending to you for three days! What am I doing here? Only feeding you, cleaning your wound, feeding you medicine and worrying myself to shreds. You were having another nightmare dear, tossing and moaning again. It almost sounded as if you were talking to someone in your sleep."  
  
" Talking to someone?" Ethelia frowned, trying hard to remember. But it was no good. Whatever voice and dream she had just had seemed to be receding out of reach now, out of the boundaries of her memory.  
  
"I still have to go and clear the grand hall later. Prince Legolas has become King. He gave me special leave to tend to you during the ceremony; you should see how disastrous the ceremony preparations for the feast was without me around. Why, dishes going cold, recipes being misread and---"  
  
"King? Prince Legolas is being crowned?" Ethelia asked. But Maladiel was clearly more concerned with remedying her long absence in the kitchen now that Ethelia is awake and seemed wide-eyed and healthy.  
  
Maladiel stood up to leave. " Yes, he was crowned, just this morning. It was a bitter day for rejoicing; the reason for the hurry to pass the throne to him is because of the war that will be dawning. Rumors say that we have plenty of allies and the enemy is weak. I think the main reason for Thranduil's sudden decision to crown him is also because Prince Legolas will soon be leaving for the Havens, and even if there will soon be none of us here it is still crucial to have a heir."  
  
Ethelia's stomach clenched. A red hot flame of rage kindled itself in her chest. Marriage? She had suffered an arrow to save that ungrateful scoundrel's life! Marriage? Kingship? He must have been happy these three days. The royal brat! The oh- I'm- so - perfect fool! The---  
  
Maladiel suddenly whirled around at the doorway. " Oh! And I have fantastic news. Prince, I mean, King Legolas, will be visiting you this evening. He even said that he'll be bringing along your dinner! What an honor, you must be trilled."  
  
With a smile, Maladiel left. Ethelia sat in the bed, thinking. She glanced out the window and noted the position of the evening sun, marking the time to be half an hour before dinner. She was still raging silently in her head. The logical part of her mind wondered why. She had never felt any anger or hate towards Legolas before. Now, all she had were these ugly feeling of anger for him. Ethelia shuddered, feeling disgust at her own rashness.  
  
Feeling hollow, Ethelia hugged her pillow close to her with her right arm. A tear slowly leaked from her eye.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Six years old Ethelia walked around the kitchen, kicking her feet high into the air with each step, feeling utterly bored.  
  
She walked around, trying to help. But every task she attempted was a total failure. She could not mould the dough strongly, or reach up to the stove handle. Feeling useless and small, she sat down on an up-turned basket, pouting.  
  
" Run along and play Ethelia. You're taking up leg-room over here." Maladiel said as she walked pass and had to step side ways to prevent the pail of water from spilling and not step on Ethelia's small feet.  
  
Ethelia stood up. " You are just telling me that because you don't want me around! All of you! You just think I am too small. I can help! Please let me help, I am so bored."  
  
The kitchen elves laughed. One of the boys snickered at her and said, " Sure you can help. You can help with tripping and falling on your nose! All you ever do is break dishes and ruin our work. Go and play somewhere will you? Stop hindering us."  
  
Ethelia stuck out her tongue at him and ran out of the room amidst general laughter. She covered her face so that no one could see her tears until she was safely in a deserted study room. Closing the heavy wooden doors with a bang, she crawled to that protective little gap on the first shelve between dusty books, curled up and sniffled loudly, wiping her nose on her sleeve as usual.  
  
" Who is that? Is it Ethelia?" A warm and melodious voice called out.  
  
Ethelia looked up in shock and saw Legolas, squatting down beside her and smiling indulgently. He seemed to have materialized without a sound.  
  
"How did you find me?" Ethelia asked, looking at her idol in awe. It was the first time she got to look at him so closely.  
  
" I do read, sometimes." Legolas replied. He extended one slender hand. " Come along, I have something to show you, Ethelia."  
  
Ethelia placed her hand shyly in his. His fingers closed around hers without any regard for the slightly sticky mixture of mucus and tears and dirt on the back of her hand.  
  
" Tsk, tsk. Where is your handkerchief little one?" Legolas asked playfully. When Ethelia shook her head and shrugged, Legolas reached into his tunic and pulled out his own handkerchief. Kneeling beside her, he helped her wipe the teary mess off her cheeks.  
  
Ethelia stood very still, hardly breathing and savoring every moment. It was seldom that someone gives her as much attention.  
  
Legolas stood up again and led her out of the palace. Ethelia looked up and gazed in wonder at the golden halo that the sunrays have formed around his head.  
  
"Here we are. Do you like your present?" Legolas asked, looking down at her. Ethelia snapped back to reality and looked at the direction Legolas was gesturing at. They were in the archery field, and lying on the grass, newly made, was a bow and a full quiver. The bow and quiver were made of handsome chestnut wood and soft leather and were just the right size for small Ethelia. Ethelia broke into a great smile and ran to gather up her gifts, stroking the bow lovingly.  
  
" From now on Ethelia, you are to call me Master Elf, for I will teach you all the skills you need to become a ranger." Legolas voice said behind her.  
  
Ethelia turned around happily and grinned widely at Legolas. " You will be with me? Always?"  
  
Legolas smiled softly and replied. "Yes, I will."  
  
End of Flashback*  
  
Ethelia jolted back to the present when she heard a knock on the door. " Come in." She said.  
  
The door opened and Legolas walked in, followed by a servant who set her dinner tray by the bedside and promptly left.  
  
"Where's your crown?" Ethelia asked dryly.  
  
Legolas smiled and sat down on a chair beside her bed, where Maladiel had sat earlier. " I put it away. It is only for ceremonial practices anyway. It's bothersome. I am not used to having something weigh down my head."  
  
An uneasy silence fell between the two and Legolas frowned slightly, wondering why Ethelia was withdrawn and avoiding his eyes today.  
  
"Eat while it's hot. You'll need it." He said, clearing his throat as he pushed a lemba into her hand.  
  
"Thank you." Ethelia murmured, taking a bite. The bread was light and crispy, causing crumbs to fall all around her bed sheets.  
  
Legolas smiled. " I think you better use the tray." Noticing a crumb sticking to her chin, he reached out to brush it off with his fingers.  
  
It was a very sudden reaction. Before Ethelia knew what she was doing, she shrank back as a sense of pure repulsion rocked her senses. " Don't touch me!" She hissed.  
  
The silence turned stone-like. Legolas stared at Ethelia his arm still in a stretched position. Then he let his arm fall.  
  
" What is wrong Ethelia?" he asked softly, concern entering his eyes once more.  
  
" Don't look at me like that. I am not a vulnerable useless child anymore." Ethelia practically spat.  
  
A frown pickled Legolas's brow. " I did not mean any contempt, only concern." He explained calmly. Ethelia berated herself silently for her rudeness. And yet how she loathed that feeling of being so small in Legolas eyes. At the same time, she could not understand why she was feeling so strongly with his usual polite remarks. She took a deep breath and tried to master some of the cheerfulness that she usually had when Legolas was around.  
  
" When will you be going to war?" Ethelia asked  
  
" Tomorrow, just before night falls. Aragorn and his army will arrive by dawn. We have full confidence that we will win this war. " Legolas replied.  
  
" Then I shall ride with you." Ethelia said, thinking that at least she will be by Legolas side all the time before his departure.  
  
Legolas's frown became deeper. " You know that is impossible Ethelia."  
  
" Why not? I thought you trusted my skills with a blade and arrow!" Ethelia asked, some of the carefully controlled anger leaking out again.  
  
" You are not yet a Master. Your shoulder is still healing. You will not be strong enough to hold a sword with your left hand, much less fire arrows. " Legolas explained patiently.  
  
This was the last straw. Ethelia drew herself straight, her anger getting dangerously near to the "uncontrollable" mode. " What stuffing do you think I am made of? Pudding? I can hold my sword with my right hand, in case you have not thought of it. If shooting arrows is impossible, I will not bring my bow. I do not need it. I shall join the soldiers who fight with only swords and spears." Taking a deep breath, Ethelia continued, " I want to fight beside you, it had been my dream since the first days of my training. I know clearly that after the war, you shall leave soon. at least. after you have left a heir to the throne." (At these words, Ethelia's tone turned down right bitter.)  
  
Legolas looked deep into Ethelia's eyes. Angry brown orbs met steely blue ones with an air of solid defiance.  
  
" You will not fight, Ethelia. I refuse to put you in jeopardy. I know that you are fearless and skilled, but you have been injured and there is no way I am pushing you out into your first battle with only one arm working properly. After I leave, you will have other chances to prove yourself in battle. I have already spoken to Aragorn before; he will receive you gladly after I leave. You shall return to the humans, and be trained under Aragorn's generals. There, you shall find your home." Legolas said evenly.  
  
Ethelia's shoulders sagged as if all the hot air has been deflated out of her in a rush. For a long time, no one spoke.  
  
Then Ethelia asked softly, " What if I disobey you?"  
  
Legolas looked sadly back at her. " Then you will have to be punished for disobeying. your King."  
  
Exile. The word ringed through Ethelia's head. However Legolas put it, it still sounded like exile for her. Ethelia's eyes watered. Before she could disgrace herself further, she turned promptly and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Ethelia?" Legolas asked gently, placing one hand on the back of her head.  
  
Ethelia grabbed the covers with one free hand and pulled it over her head. All she wanted was to disappear from Legolas and everything else around her.  
  
Faintly, she heard Legolas sigh softly and say, " I think I will leave you to rest then. I am sorry, Ethelia, but it's the best for you. I hope you'll understand. Farewell."  
  
She heard Legolas rise and then the click of a door. Hot tears poured down her face as if on cue once the click of the door confirmed Legolas's absence.  
  
Her fingers automatically slipped into her pocket and clenched tightly around the cool surface of the vial. Something in her felt soothed. She stopped crying, a new determination entering her heart.  
  
So Legolas thinks he can just pass her off to the humans like a piece of baggage did he? Well, he can exile her for all she cares. Whether she disobey him or not, she'll have to leave Mirkwood in the end anyway. Ethelia did not care for anything anymore. She shall have her share of defending Mirkwood. No matter how different she is to the elves, being human doesn't mean Mirkwood isn't her home too.  
  
In the dark hallway, Legolas leaned against Ethelia's door and closed his eyes momentarily. He had sensed something dark when Ethelia had lost her cool. But the feeling passed fleetingly. Still, a he felt unsettled and worried. Something is wrong with Ethelia, and it is not just her shoulder. She had changed somehow, as if some dark finger had reached out and prodded her. She had become rash and quick to anger.  
  
Legolas placed his hand on his chest. Why did he feel hurt by her words? He mused this over in his mind for a while. Legolas had faced more horrors without so much as a blink of his eye. Yet here he was actually hurting from just a few defiant and angry words from a girl. Legolas passed a hand over his eyes. Perhaps it was not Ethelia who had changed. perhaps it was him. 


	7. chapter seven

Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Geeze, I feel so guilty. I HAVE been busy, but I admit that I still have time to go online, only to write my three original stories in www.fictionpress.com. =b  
  
Oh sorry, I cannot help myself, I have to promote these. If you are interested in any original story ideas of mine, please check out my stories at fictionpress. My author name remains unchanged. The 3 stories are basically: 1, Ripples on the Lake: My everyday reflections, written as poetry or songs. 2. Soulful Tune: A girl who has low esteem and a lousy life with a broken family and almost non-existent social life. Then she loses her hearing ability in a hit and run, finds that she can hear herself more clearly, and finds love, true friendship, acceptance. 3. To Step Under the Sun: This fantasy stuff packed with beautiful manga like characters, has a modern teenage witch, a prophecy, a whole town of vampires etc etc. A lot of heroism and romance and friendship involved.  
  
Takes a deep breath. * Ok, no more crapping. Please enjoy this chapter. P.S; You know what? FORGET DARK ELVES, they are not IMPORTANT ANYMORE. I have finally made the cruel decision to eliminate the whole point of the war. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
King Legolas looked around the hall impatiently. The fragrance of Star Blossoms, a white flower found only in Mirkwood, mixed with the sharp scents of fresh pine. Water lilies leaned elegantly in clear crystal vases. The Grand Hall looks tonight as if it is challenging its own name... Never have such effort put into the decoration of the hall.  
  
Around Legolas, some elves danced together, their feet moving lightly their long gowns flowing elegantly. A band was playing the sweetest music Legolas had ever heard. One elf strummed the golden strings of a harp craved out of ivory and adorned with silver patterns. Another played a lulling tune with a long flute. Other elves sang, their voices resounding through the hall and out into the corridors like the purest notes of honey.  
  
Yet the atmosphere was a mixed one. It had a quarter sadness, a quarter happiness and half of excitement and longing.  
  
The sadness was because they were all leaving Middle Earth.  
  
The happiness because the war had been easily won.  
  
The excitement and longing because King Legolas must choose his bride tonight by midnight.  
  
He and his queen shall leave tomorrow, on their white steeds, accompanied by all the elves of Mirkwood to the Sea. Where, technically, they are supposed to live together happily forever.  
  
Legolas glanced down at the shell he clutched in his hand. He lovingly caressed the curls of the spiral in the middle of the white pearly shell. Once again, the echoes and calls of the sea gulls and the swishing sound of sea waves pounding the shore rang strong and true in his heart.  
  
He knew that place deep in his heart. Yet he had never seen it. He longed to walk on that oasis, a utopia... his paradise. He longed to see, smell and breath that place so much that his heart ached at staying in Mirkwood.  
  
But where was Ethelia?  
  
She had tried to join the army secretly anyway. Unfortunately for her, her wound became obvious. Legolas did not find it hard to notice that one soldier, looking too much of feminine form, had awkwardly held his bow with his right arm.  
  
He grinned despite the tiresome evening. Somehow, he had guessed that Ethelia was going to disobey him, which made him alert to her presence before the army even set off.  
  
But where WAS Ethelia?  
  
Legolas frowned and started to walk out of the hall, intent on finding Ethelia before the dawn. When the sun rays come again, he shall be gone. He wanted to say goodbye.  
  
A pale hand slipped itself around his arm. He turned, trying to hide his annoyance. Lady Liana had been following him around ever since he had come back.  
  
" My King, would you care to dance?" Lady Liana smiled at him, her dark lashes fluttered ever so naturally.  
  
Legolas bowed humbly. ( Or tried to bow. Lady Liana's hand had somehow slipped down to his thigh.)  
  
Legolas blushed at the offending touch. But like his upbringing, not a hint of his annoyance showed on his features.  
  
" Pardon my Lady Liana. I have other matters to turn to. I am seeking my friend, Ethelia, for I wish to bid her goodbye." Legolas replied.  
  
" But you promised me a dance. King Tranduil has...... recommended that we be..... more than just friends......" Lady Liana allowed her voice to trail off. Slowly, she inclined her upper body towards him and pouted her full lips.  
  
Legolas eyes went slightly wide as Lady Liana's reddish lips loomed closer and closer to his face.  
  
With a smooth twist of a heel, Legolas did a quick turn on his heel, causing Lady Liana to almost fall on her nose as her lips met, not his mouth, but the empty space beside one shoulder.  
  
Legolas was afterall a prince. He stretched out one arm, caught Lady Liana around the waist smoothly and helped her upright.  
  
" My apologies my lady. I am in a hurry." He murmured.  
  
Then with a last polite nod, Prince Legolas hurried out of the hall. Lady Liana watched him go, a scowl set on her pretty face. Almost immediately, she was sought after by a misty eyed Elf Lord for a dance, whom she waved away impatiently.  
  
" Finding Ethelia are you? Well... I am sure I can assist you." Lady Liana whispered to herself. Her dark eyes gleamed.  
  
In the high table, Meren conversed with King Tranduil with gusto.  
  
" Your majesty, you agree with me then, that the young King do need a queen? Do you still remember my, er, our discussion the past few days about the importance of the guidance a queen can bring to the king?" Meren asked, gesturing with emphasis.  
  
King Tranduil nodded, rather inclined to snap back that he had Meren at this for hundreds of times already.  
  
" But my son wishes to leave tomorrow. It is his will to do so." He added.  
  
" Ah! That is so! But think of the love Lady Liana has for King Legolas! I speak of her virtues not because she is my daughter, but because she has proved herself to be justly so. The rumors in the court are not all rubbish your majesty. Me daughter has given her heart, her SOUL, her every being, to your son! When he leaves, there would still be elves and duties for us in Mirkwood. How then are we to find a ruler? It is wise, my king, to appoint a queen AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, one to stay behind and carry the burden after your majesty and King Legolas leave tomorrow morn!" Meren said, showing no signs of backing down.  
  
King Tranduil nodded again but his mind was somewhere else besides Meren's ravings. He knew that Meren was after honor for his daughter. But as a father himself, he saw little fault in a little too much obsessive parental desire to see one's own flesh and blood on a high position. Meren had followed him throughout both his father's and his ruling and had showed himself capable, loyal and if, only a little, headstrong in his stands on issues.  
  
Then there was Lady Liana. A most beautiful lady admired and envied by the females and worshipped as a goddess for the males. She was graceful, intelligent, beautiful and has already showed without a qualm that she desired Legolas even before the prince became king.  
  
Besides these two facts that convince him that what Meren says is worth a listen, there is still the sense of protection Thranduil has over his son. Legolas has done him proud. He has grown into such a fine king, with skill and bravery and great deeds and wisdom. Thranduil could not bear the idea of his son without a heir of his own, or a constant companion. Elves died of grief more than death and he only knew too keenly that to be king, at the highest and loneliest position above all others, is painfully lonely without a mate.  
  
Before midnight, Legolas shall marry.  
  
That is, if he wishes.  
  
***** ****  
  
Lady Liana walked out of the hall, smiling to herself.  
  
"I am trying to catch a little rat. And lucky for me, the foolish rat has the vial still. That vial is like a lighthouse, it brings me right to her anytime and anywhere I want, whether it is physically before her or mentally within her." Thinking this, Lady Liana's smile turned predatory.  
  
She walked with sure footsteps to the servant quarters, where she knew the foolish girl had curled up to weep in her grimy little corner.  
  
Her father's plan was such a bother really. Legolas was desirable of course, but she preferred someone handsome and rich AND sexually active. He is in one word: BORING.  
  
Besides, what were the chances of marriage now? It is only evening now. Ha! By mid night the time will be due and Thranduil will surely spoil his little prince into making his choice.  
  
Judging by that reaction she got at the hall, Liana already knew Legolas's answer to marrying her.  
  
Liana reached the door of the servant quarters. Rearranging her features into an expression of sisterly concern and understanding, she stepped into the room.  
  
Ethelia buried her head in her arms, oblivious to her dusty face and runny nose.  
  
Just let it go. Just cry it out. Stay strong. Ethelia thought desperately to herself. She hated crying. It was for the weak.  
  
The reason for such despair she was not entirely sure. All she knew was she had been bracing herself for this day. The departure of people she had loved all her life.  
  
Maladiel, whom she loved like a mother, was leaving too. All the royal cooks, who were like her siblings, annoying but fun companions, are already at the feast, ready to pack later on.  
  
And Legolas, whom she had loved most of all, will be gone by dawn. She knew she will never look forward to another dawn again.  
  
Sadness and anger sprang in her heart. Yes, she belonged to Men. She was weak, prone to hate and greed, short sighted and less wise than the elves.  
  
Yes, her life has been short. She had only played an insignificant fraction of the eternal lives of these elves.  
  
To them, she was...... cute. They had all left to celebrate with their kind. None had held her or cried for her as far as she could remember.  
  
Yet, for her, they were everything.  
  
The door creaked and she detected the soft shuffles of silk slippers on the floor. She turned her back on the intruder, trying to discreetly dry her face.  
  
" I know your sadness, young one."  
  
Ethelia froze. That voice had become all too familiar. She turned to see Lady Liana smiling indulgingly at her.  
  
Lady Liana stretched out a fair hand. " Come, my girl, I shall not tolerate you to be over looked. Let me dress and groom you to such perfection that those arrogant and forgetful elves will think of nothing but you tonight."  
  
She grinned at Ethelia playfully like a little girl, tiny perfect teeth showing in that rare smile.  
  
Ethelia smiled back tentatively. Feeling ashamed, she hesitantly placed her own brownish hand in Liana's fair ones.  
  
The vial flared with light for an instant. 


	8. chapter eight

OK, I now officially declare that I am going to write my first ever official kiss scene.  
  
Hympth, strangely I never knew it could be this embarrassing.  
  
Nevertheless, please review.  
  
Heck, can someone suggest how tongues should move in a kiss??? The things I come up with are so darn lame...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Legolas sat down on a marble bench by the spring in the King's garden. Where was Ethelia? It was a night of celebration, surely she is out and about with the other elves.  
  
Legolas trailed one long finger into the spring's flow, watching with child like fascination as the clear water flowed in smooth rivers down his hand. The moon has come out and set the night sky into a mysterious swirl of sliver clouds and yellow moon beams.  
  
Legolas smiled and wondered if the sky across the Sea is just as playful and beautiful.  
  
" Master Elf?" A small voice called out.  
  
Legolas turned quickly, knowing instantly the owner of that voice.  
  
" Ethelia! You dolt! I have been searching all over for you! You deserve the greatest of all tortures of evading me like that!" Legolas teased, eyes dancing with joy and relief, moving forward making to give the little rascal ( His opinion of Ethelia.) a bear hug.  
  
The girl stepped out from the darkened shadows of tree branches. He stared.  
  
It was the same girl, no doubt. The same round almond brown eyes, black hair, dimpled smile and open, boyish posture.  
  
But she was not a girl anymore. She was.... a princess.  
  
Legolas stared. Ethelia stared back, suddenly feeling very stupid.  
  
" What are you wearing?" Legolas blurted out.  
  
Ethelia turned red. " Er, I am wearing what I THINK is called a formal dress. Or a gown. Or maybe pajamas...... Oh I don't know! Stop staring at me as if I am a beast!" Ethelia said, trying to make the awkward moment pass with her light joke.  
  
Legolas tilted his head slightly, examining Ethelia's garb. She was dressed in a simple white gown, with stiff upward collars ending in a V-neck. The gown rippled with silver and seemed smoother than silk, as if it was made of liquid pearl. By the edges of her long sleeve and collar, there were intricate gold leaves woven out of gold thread.  
  
Under the light, her hair flowed down her back like the fluid night itself, reflecting the moon light. Her skin seemed to glow with an unearthly beauty. He suddenly noticed how elegant and charming her chin was. For a fleeting second, he saw himself gently lifting that chin with his fingers.  
  
" I borrowed these stuff from Lady Liana." Ethelia added. Darn it, he was still staring at her. She fingered the edge of her sleeve, forcing herself to think of how much she loved the fabric.......  
  
" Tell me, why did you evade me?" Legolas asked, his voice soft and gentle. He stepped closer to her, so close that Ethelia could almost feel the warmth emitting from his skin.  
  
" I.... did not want to face goodbye." Ethelia mumbled with her head bowed. Then with a sudden burst of emotion, she whispered, " I hate goodbyes. I need more hellos. I cannot take this sudden departure... all will seem so empty without you and the other elves."  
  
Legolas's gaze on Ethelia turned tender. Lifting one hand, he placed it lightly on Ethelia's cheek, becoming sharply aware of her skin's soft and velvet feel under his finger tips.  
  
Ethelia's head remained bowed. She stepped back, her back bumped gently onto the tree trunk of the white beech tree behind her.  
  
" Next to you, I am meaningless. I don't want to be strong yet. I don't want to be alone! No one has the answer to the future, not even myself. I know not what I will do after all the elves leave me. Becoming a ranger seems right, but rangers are always alone........ And for one who has grown up with so many elves, I fear loneliness the most." Ethelia continued, the words and emotions that had been dammed up within her for so long seemed to finally flow through.  
  
" Oh Ethelia", Legolas replied, his eyes half-closed and his eyelashes casting soft shadows on this cheekbones.  
  
" It was my folly Ethelia, I should never have loved you." Legolas murmured.  
  
Ethelia looked up then, straight into Legolas's eyes. She gasped. A beautiful sight reached her eyes.  
  
He stood, tall and slender, looking hauntingly beautiful. The moon, the stars, the shadows.... In that moment they all seemed to be there to serve as mere adornments for Legolas himself. Moonlight poured from behind his head to his shoulders. His silver blonde hair shone with an unearthly aura, his skin seemed so pale and ivory. His eyes were dark in the shadows, swallowing Ethelia whole. His lips, ever with that gentle twitch at the corners, seemed absurdly soft....  
  
And the smell of him! It jolted Ethelia's senses. He smelled like warm breezes, clean laundry, sunshine, dew drops and good earth. Ethelia felt she could stand there forever, inhaling the very smells of her childhood.  
  
A rain drop fell from the sky. More followed.  
  
It was a light drizzle. Only a light one. Legolas felt no desire to stir from Ethelia's side.  
  
They looked at each other, smiling at how idiotic they are both being, standing in the rain like that.  
  
Legolas watched as Ethelia's hair became black shiny tendrils, like rivers. Yet, he did not touch.  
  
Ethelia just stood there. Words alone were not enough for this moment.  
  
A rain drop got too heavy and dripped from the tip of a dark strand. It glinted in the moon light and dropped smoothly down Ethelia's cheek. There it hung, on her lower lip, like a lover too reluctant to let go.  
  
Ethelia moved to get rid of it. Legolas captured her hand and held it.  
  
" Let me." He murmured softly.  
  
Slowly he leaned forwards, tilting his head slightly. Ethelia felt his breath light on her lips. She inhaled and froze like a frightened prey, eyes wide and shoulders stiff.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, an action so rare for elves. He kissed her.  
  
It was soft and gentle. Sweet, in fact. He captured the rain drop with his lips.  
  
To Ethelia, her first kiss was like a dance, only it was a dance in a dream. She closed her eyes too and amazed herself by responding back.  
  
Legolas mouth was soft and velvety, and he tasted sweet, reminding her faintly of peaches and honey.  
  
It was a gentle kiss. The picture of a prince, leaning forward and bending low to kiss his princess, holding her hand tenderly.  
  
The rain drops continued to fall. Glistening in the air, it looked as if they were surrounded by magical floating crystals.  
  
Perhaps it was only meant to be a dream after all.  
  
The tower's clock chimed loudly, startling the two apart. The rain suddenly turned violent and Ethelia noted how cold it suddenly felt.  
  
Reality hit like a rock. They had made a mistake. They were not meant to kiss. For the ending would be nothing but separation.  
  
Legolas looked down, pain in his eyes.  
  
" I leave when dawn comes. Good bye...... My love." His last words rang loudly in her ears.  
  
Not bearing to hurt Ethelia further, Legolas turned and ran, cursing himself and allowing the branches to whip at his face and body.  
  
What good was love when it will only bring longing and an ending that could never be happy?  
  
Ethelia blinked and Legolas was gone. Her legs went weak and she crumbled onto the ground.  
  
This was her last folly. Her last restraint, broken forever.  
  
Men were weak, and so be it. Legolas shall not leave her, ever.  
  
In a trance, Ethelia lifted the vial from the chain hanging around her neck. Gazing at it, she thought with dry amusement at how the clear crystal potion had turned black. 


	9. chapter nine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story ideas. They all belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
Ha, I can't help myself anymore. Here's to Rai, The Sylvan Sisters, I decided I might as well just start bitching back. ^-^  
  
After reading your review, I do not know whether to laugh or to cry. One part of me says, Sorry stupid, contrary to your narrow assumption that your naïve brain has thrown at you, I do NOT care a damn about what you think! If you expect me to cringe, change my plot of WHATEVER, I think you should start considering getting a life right about now.  
  
The other part is this ENORMOUS question; WHY THE HECK DO YOU KEEP READING IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH??!! Because you have way too much free time? Or do you just need a spot to vent out your ability at being sarcastic? You know, I am actually beginning to feel flattered! There was your LLLOOOONNNGGG review as usual, quoting me and with neat numbering bullets on how every single point is so absolutely wrong and out of question.  
  
By the way I wrote chapter seven in the dark at two a.m. and the VERY NEXT MORNING your review pops up. Did you crouch in front of your computer screen early in the morning, went straight for my story and jumped with full glee to jump down my throat or something? Girl, don't waste your time or your "energy". If Ethelia is nothing but an "annoying human character" and you dislike the fact that Liana is "such a bitch", then go read something else more to your own liking. ( P.S; Liana has her good side, you just have to keep reading to find out-----------wait, what am I saying? Don't keep reading.)  
  
Next time you review, please give more practical suggestions. Talk about the grammar, tense, verb, spelling whatever. But don't lay a finger on my plot girl, that's for me to decide.  
  
Ok, that done. I am usually very nice but I just thought its time to get nasty. Maybe this will turn out to be some online war between a writer and reviewer. But that at least proves my point about how * somebody just can't turn take it easy and read something she will LIKE. --_-- " I await her quest to flame my goose soon.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Ethelia looked down at her tray with detachment. Strangely, the cutlery seemed aware of her dark mood and for once, they were not wobbling and threatening to spill tea down her shirt.  
  
Something had formed inside her since last night. A rock-hard lump, cold and sharp, was in her chest, choking her.  
  
It was as if she was surrounded by ice, unseeing and unfeeling. But she had an aim this morning and she gripped the tray hard, knuckles turning white. Whatever the consequences, she shall not miss the target this time.  
  
Without knocking, she pushed the door open. Softly she stepped into Legolas's chamber.  
  
An ugly sight greeted her sight. Packing bags were on the floor and his bow and quiver by the bed. Riding boots await their owner beside the door.  
  
Ethelia put the tray down. She could hear the sounds of water splashing in the bath room adjoining the room. This morning she had carefully calculated her arrival to be early so that she could do something before he entered the room.  
  
Eyes focused steely; she lifted the teapot and poured. A graceful stream of lightly scented mint tea filled the creamy bottom of the teacup.  
  
Then eyes darting quickly to the door adjoining to bathroom, she hastily shove her hand into her pocket and brought out the vial.  
  
She looked at it with mild detachment, as the way she had looked at all things during the long and cold night she had spent in the rain in the garden. The contents seemed to be made of liquid storm clouds. Ethelia felt the sinful taste of success on the tip of her tongue and smiled.  
  
" Just do it and you need not grief." She thought to herself.  
  
Unscrewing the glass top, she tipped the whole vial into the teacup. The color of the tea stayed a pale green but its scent suddenly became stronger and more fragrant.  
  
" Ethelia..." Legolas murmured, entering into the room fully dried and already in riding garb. The long white cloak with a hood dangled over one arm.  
  
He looked at her sadly. Ethelia turned away.  
  
" I..... I want to.... explain myself Ethelia, and the reason for me to leave." Legolas said. Drawing strength, he walked over and placed both hands on Ethelia's shoulders, turning her to face him.  
  
" Elves and humans must never love, Ethelia. It is only in extremely rare cases such as Arwen Evenstar and Aragorn that such great love can exist. And even so it only brings grief as one eventually sees the other die. The calling for me to cross the Sea is too strong, I hear their voices bidding me every day and even in my dreams." Legolas said.  
  
Ethelia refused to meet his eyes. She clenched her jaw sturbbornly.  
  
" Don't you see? Humans are like the fire, they burn and dance with passion and glory but burn out sadly. Elves are like water, we flow on, endlessly, sometimes as furious as the waves during a storm and sometimes as cold as ice..... You are the Day Ethelia, but I am the Night. We are doomed to love but it will only destroy us. Day and Night can never become one." Legolas added, trying to will Ethelia to look at him.  
  
Ethelia turned, and took the teacup, brimming with tea. She looked at him and replied gravely, " I understand. Shall you drink to me one last time?" Something in her eyes stirred and Legolas shivered. Still, he took the cup.  
  
It was fragrant and smelled like fresh mint. Legolas brought the cup to his lips, tipped his chin and the liquid slipped down his throat.  
  
Ethelia watched him. As if she had just woken from a nightmare, dread gripped her. All of a sudden, she had the immense desire to smack that cup out of his hand.  
  
But it was too late. Legolas turned pale, the cup dropped from his gasp and crashed onto the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces. A drop of tea remained but it had turned the color of blood.  
  
Legolas choked and started to breath faster. His lungs seemed to be on fire, he could not breath. Sweat dripped down his brow, as his body seemed to flare up into flames. The hot tongues licked at him from within, bringing him uncontrollable pain. He clutched at his heart and focused all his mind and power into defeating that pain. But it was too strong.  
  
Before that torrent of cruel heat and pain washed over him completely, Legolas dimly remembered the expression of horror and realization on Ethelia's face. A repulsive black and slimy worm seemed to have implanted itself into his very heart. His knees hit the floor and Legolas knew himself no more.  
  
Ethelia looked on, rooted to the ground, feeling nothing but horror pummeling at her chest.  
  
The pupils of Legolas's eyes dilated and became slit-like, like a cats. The color of his eyes turned frightfully yellow.  
  
He snarled at her and swung one hand at her face. Ethelia was shocked at his strength as she fell to the floor, four bloody lines etched across her cheek where his nails had raked them.  
  
The creature before her howled and proceeded to bring the room down. He picked up everything and smashed them against the wall. Broken china, glass, linen and chairs littered the room, smashing into Ethelia as well. She crawled to the packing bags and grabbed Legolas's bow. She would never allow him to smash something he had loved and cherished as much as his bow.  
  
The creature saw this and snarled, grabbing her arm. In a violent twist, tears sprang to her eyes as she hear the dreadful sound of breaking bones. She clutched her teeth together but the scream nevertheless ripped from her throat.  
  
The door slammed open and Thranduil rushed in, accompanied by Meren, Gandalf , who was guest of honor, and Lady Liana.  
  
" Seize her!" Thranduil yelled. " Subdue my son!"  
  
Soldiers jumped to the command from behind Thranduil and ran forward, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. Ethelia whimpered as her broken arm protested with a surge of mind numbing pain.  
  
Thranduil, Gandalf had seized Legolas, who was fighting back, growling deep in his throat.  
  
Lady Liana picked up the china with the remaining drop of blood-like tea. " This is proof my Lords!" Turning her gaze to Ethelia, she added, " Humans were never meant to live with us. They are weak."  
  
Ethelia's eyes flashed with anger but before she could protest, Tranduil yelled, fury in his voice, " Throw her into the dungeon!" 


	10. chapter ten

How do a writer ever survive without readers? Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I am from Singapore, it's this tiny little island on the southern tip of Malaysia. Ironically, Singa means Lion and pore means city, the only problem is there are NO native lions in this island in the first place. =b  
  
I recently found that I could actually write songs and poems. I used to write them but those were so embarrassing I did not have the nerve to show anyone. For this story though, I composed two..... Er..... songs. At least I THINK they are passable as songs. I have the tunes in my head already....... too bad I do not know how to let you guys listen to it. =(  
  
Anyway, do watch out for those songs! ^_-  
  
Chapter ten  
  
Ethelia curled up into a tight ball, her chest heaving as she gasped in the stale musty air. The place was so dusty that her throat burned with the dryness. The air stunk of dried blood, rotting morsels and fear. Ethelia stayed where she was, under the shaft of moonlight coming through the gratings, her back pressed against the jarring cold stonewall.  
  
Her eyes were squeezed tightly together but tears still leaked out, covering her face with sticky trails of dust, sweat and blood. The reason for the squeezed eyes and sharp intakes of air was because of pain.  
  
Broken bones can hurt like crazy. Her arm lay slack by her side. Although she could not move it, Ethelia could feel the very shape of her twisted muscles and the fragments of bone sticking painfully within her arm. The arm was deformed and had begun to swell up like a balloon right up to her elbow.  
  
But her arm did not matter to her anymore. The pain only gave her satisfaction. Never in all her life had she ever loathed herself more. She wanted pain and suffering. Dimly through the haze of red, Ethelia wondered if she could find a sharp piece of broken rock and stab herself continuously on the chest. Then again, dying would be relieving her of pain. Gritting her teeth, Ethelia banged her broken arm on the marble floor again. A fresh howl of pain rocked her. But still it was not enough to rid her of her inner torments.  
  
HOW COULD SHE be so STUPID? So utterly DIM and WEAK? She was a slob, a fool, AN IDIOT! She deserved to be turned into an insect and to be stepped on. And so the curses she threw at herself continued.  
  
A moth fluttered in from the grating. Somehow, the soft fluttering sounds of its brown wings made Ethelia look up. Under the moonlight, the patterns of the moth's wings came into clear detail.  
  
The moth fluttered across her face, then hovered near her nose. Its fluffy feelers seemed to taste the very air before her.  
  
Ethelia cried then, not those harsh painful tears of shame, but tears of another sort. The moth was such a beautiful creature to be envied. It was so simple, yet so intricate, a perfect hovering mechanism built for freedom, flowers and gathering nectar. Of all creatures she could be, Ethelia wanted to be not man, nor elf, but a simple brown moth.  
  
Footsteps rang down the stone corridor. Mirkwood's dungeons were not much used and even so, it was devoid of instruments of cruelty and torture. There were no guards, just the lock on the bars that keeps her within. Ethelia wondered who this man could be.  
  
She sensed his power before he even entered within sight. Then a swirl of simple gray cloak and a flash of white underneath grazed her vision. She looked up to gaze with wonder at Gandalf the White.  
  
" Have you come to punish me then?" She croaked, wincing as her throat protested even this gesture of speaking.  
  
His old face crinkled into a smile. Withdrawing a key from one sleeve, he opened the lock, which fell to the stones with a clutter. The bars slide back, creaking with neglect.  
  
Ethelia's eyes followed him as the old man entered and stood before her. The moth fluttered up to him and for a moment it seemed to be communicating with him. His lips moved without sound. After a while, a look of understanding dawned on his face.  
  
Ethelia noted all this and remembered that Gandalf was not just an old man, but a Maiar, a spirit older than Middle-earth itself and confined within the limits of an old man.  
  
As Gandalf looked back at her, Ethelia spoke, " Tell me Wise spirit, why did you chose the body of man?"  
  
Gandalf smiled and replied in the manner of an old man with too-long tales. " Because in Men there was always hope."  
  
" You speak as if I am not a traitor nor a scumbag."  
  
" Indeed I believe you not." He replied, smiling that small smile of amusement.  
  
" But I am. I am the disease of Mirkwood. It is because of me that I poured poison into Legolas's cup. I wanted him to stay with me and I did not care for the consequences. I submitted to that desire." Ethelia argued, self- loathing in her words.  
  
Gandalf frowned. " Show me this poison."  
  
" I cannot. Every drop has been drained. I only....." And then Ethelia felt surprise. How could she have forgotten? Reaching into her pocket purposely with her bad arm, she grunted with pain and effort as she tried to curl her fingers upon the vial.  
  
" Torture your arm no further girl. You shall need it much in the future." Gandalf commanded.  
  
Ethelia did not reply but she respected his wish. She switched hands and brought out the vial.  
  
Gandalf took it and examined it under the moonlight. No drop of liquid clung to its inner surface. His shaggy white eyebrows pinched together.  
  
" Who gave this to you?" He asked, turning back.  
  
" I.... do not remember." Ethelia replied, confused as she tried to think. That question had somehow evaded her all this time. Every time she thought to question herself about the vial, it had felt as if she was reaching into a dark void. And soon, another more important memory or task would appear in her mind and she would forget it again.  
  
" It has brought me much comfort. I only register that the vial of potion would keep me safe and could also rid an elf's desire to cross the Sea." She added, still trying to rapidly recall the owner.  
  
" Who owns this vial?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Ethelia groaned. A sudden headache rocked her temples. A sentence formed at her throat and she forced it out. " It must have been.... me."  
  
Gandalf snorted in an air of disbelief and this simple action caused the headache to disappear.  
  
" I have with me this last drop of tea and has concluded it to be a potion mixed with orc blood. But to allow the curse in orc blood to take effect, one must first have a certain amount of power to summon it. You have been a fool, and have been weak. But other than that, you are not the owner of this vial." Said Gandalf.  
  
" How is Legolas?" Ethelia asked.  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes momentarily. " Do not call him that my child. You must remember that Legolas is no more. The creature that resides in his body is nothing but the lost and senseless spirit of an orc who gave this blood. I have tried the Calling, but he has diminished so far I cannot reach him."  
  
Ethelia bowed over and buried her face in her knees.  
  
" That is why, I have a trap, with you as bait. I plan to ensnare the vial's true owner." Gandalf added.  
  
Ethelia looked up. " I will help." She said with new determination.  
  
Another note: Erm... Orcs used to be elves right? Could it be possible that Lady Liana's mother was captured, and not "enough" effort was used and her mother was tortured so much she became an orc?? Uh, are there female orcs in the first place? Please give some feedback on this so I can ponder some more. Thanks. =) 


	11. chapter eleven

Hi thanks for the reviews. As you can see I am working as fast as possible, I allocate about an hour each day after a morning jog on this story. =) I think in some ways I agree with Tei Hune, perhaps an author do not need reviews to write after all. At least so far for my original stories at fictionpress.com, that is the case. I have written over thirty chapters and am just as happy with only two reviews for them! =) Perhaps it's because those are original stories, so I feel so motivated to write it out.  
  
By the way, I like drawing a lot and my friends all know that I love giving people my drawings. I think art should never be owned. So I drew Ethelia and I have decided to scan it and store it in my e-mail. Anyone who wants to see how Ethelia looks like can just write down their e-mails and request for it in a simple review. I will be very pleased if anyone wants the picture at all and I would sent it to the requestor by e-mail asap! You can do anything with the picture, it's yours to keep.  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
Lady Liana hurried up the steps, lifting her long gown so that it did not hinder her movement. Beside her, Meren, in robes of scarlet and dark blue, hurried along with her.  
  
" You can confirm that what you heard is true?" Liana snapped as she strode into her own chamber.  
  
" Yes my daughter." Meren replied, sounding slightly meek as he followed Liana with his eyes.  
  
" But why would they remove her from the dungeon into the healer's room?" Liana asked, touching her temple.  
  
" I am told that Ethelia needs recovering from her injuries. They plan to allow a heart healer to come and help her navigate her thoughts. Gandalf says that Ethelia has lost an important memory, but to what he did not tell, or perhaps he himself did not know what that memory is. He DID mention that it might hold the key to healing Legolas." Meren reported dutifully, wondering to himself at Liana's obvious obsession with this information.  
  
" Gandalf is it? May the Valar forbid it! Then he suspects!" Lady Liana thought to herself.  
  
She turned quickly, the heavy skirt swished about her ankles. Aloud she asked her father, " Are they still questioning her?" She pasted a look of mild concern on her face.  
  
" No, she is to be left alone with her own thoughts for now. The healer has given her a tonic meant to revive hidden pasts, that tonic would take a few nights to take its full effect on her." Meren replied.  
  
Meren watched as Liana thought this over in silence. The old feeling of worry and parental protection surfaced itself once again in his chest. After the.... the death of her mother, the fair Lady Melwasúl, Liana had refused to share her sorrow with him.  
  
She had locked her heart away and seemed to retreat further and further from her friends and relatives day by day, her grief only characterized by her long absences from the court. Meren feared Liana loathed him, for his marriage with Lady Melwasúl had been nothing but a convenient political alliance of land and power. He did love his wife, and refused to take another, but the love he had for Melwasúl was insufficient in Liana's eyes.  
  
Meren swore that he would make sure that Liana never has to grief again. She would attain the highest honors even if it meant that he had to diminish his virtues in front of the King.  
  
Lady Liana came to a sudden decision. Turning sharply to her room she murmured to Meren, " Stay here father and wait for me."  
  
Meren nodded, shifting his weight slightly. It had been ages since he was last allowed to step into Liana's chamber.  
  
In the darkened room where shades have been drawn over all her windows, Lady Liana pulled open a drawer and removed a simple casket. From within, she took one glove, made of the finest silk. She examined it and found it perfect. Gandalf himself would never detect her hand in this dark affair.  
  
Then she retrieved another darker and more frightening object. The head of an arrow, sharpened and polished till it was thin and light but sharp. Very sharp.  
  
Lady Liana smiled. A simple throw from a distance could implant this safely within the throat of that girl. Be she dreaming or awake, Liana would take her by surprise.  
  
Her smile diminished as the arrow head glinted slightly. Try as she might to kill this feeling, she still trembled with fear at the very thought of killing.  
  
Killing again, that is.  
  
In truth, Lady Liana feared herself.  
  
Liana shook her head and the trembling stopped. Ever so softly, she closed her eyes and threw in a lungful of cold air. This is NOT like her first killing. This time it is merely a girl who has been pampered and spoiled by the elves. Yes, she had lost her parents. But what was the harm in that if she has no memory of it?  
  
Memories. Liana looked at the arrowhead with a kind of grave curiosity. What was death like? Perhaps she could end it here and now herself...  
  
Liana breathed in sharply at this thought. No, she feared death. To the elves it was never something they could never understand. To part with an immortal life was too much agony. She was not as wise or strong as Arwen Evenstar. She feared death as much as she feared herself.  
  
Hiding her hand with her long sleeve, she strode lightly out of her bed chamber again and gave her poor father a rare smile.  
  
"Father, I have desire to speak with Ethelia myself. Would you please stand guard at the door so that I will not be disturbed?" Lady Liana asked. She knew all his weaknesses. It did not matter to her anymore if he knew or not. If he tried to bring her down, she would banish all the evidence of his in complacency and sins. He will never dare to lay a finger on her.  
  
Meren stared at that smile. For a passing moment, she so resembled her mother on one of those rare happy times of her life. He nodded with full obedience. 


End file.
